


Spending Christmas with You

by astroeatsurass



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breakfast, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Grey, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), it was supposed to be platonic and stuff but honk it, patches - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroeatsurass/pseuds/astroeatsurass
Summary: Karl and Sapnap's time spending Christmas Eve together
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Spending Christmas with You

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOOO WHATS UP WHATS UP HELLO MERRY CHRISTMAS  
> ITS FINALLY MY CHRISTMAS BREAK WOO!!  
> anyways yes, karlnap fic for you lads  
> and a gift for my friend (who i love very much <33)
> 
> its nothing much, i kinda uhh burned out while writing this but it was so fun to write!! hope you enjoy!

Sheets shuffled under his body, shuffling from the movements of the man that lay beside him. Karl lightly groans as he brought his arm to shield his eyes from the rays of sunlight filtered through their window. He then buries his face into the crook of Sapnap's neck with a nuzzle, legs curling to wrap around the ravenette’s waist as he readjusts his arms to sling over the man.

Said man grumbles in his sleep, shifting closer to the warm yet tight embrace of the other. Karl sighs in relief, taking in the familiar deep scent of dark amber wood as he simply closed his eyes. A moment of silence passes only filled with the low thrumming of the ac above them and the distant chirping of birds that flew past their window.

"Karl..." The man's croaky voice filled his ears, low enough to startle Karl from sleeping again as his eyes squeezed tightly in an attempt to pretend that he was sleeping. Sapnap chuckles lightly at his friend's effort, feeling his breath leave his lungs when he was only squeezed further.

He taps Karl's arm, wheezing, "Karl, I can't- I can't breathe..."

The brunette eventually loosened his grip on the man in a hasty pace and a mumble of a 'sorry' with his face still buried into Sapnap's neck. Sapnap smiles fondly at the man, wrapping his arm around Karl's waist and rubs his back in a soothing way.

"You're like a koala..." He whispers to himself, though it was loud enough for said man to hear, earning an exaggerated pout. Sapnap huffs out a laugh, kissing away the pout by pressing soft kisses all over Karl's face who let out giggles, burying his face further into the ravenette's neck.

They stayed like that for a while, radiating warmth from each other under the heat of their blanket. There was the occasional ping from Sapnap's phone, probably from Twitter or from a message from either Dream or George. Slightly annoyed, Sapnap knew that they would have to get up from bed.

He lightly pats Karl's back, a simple action that the older understood; lifting his face from the crook of Sapnap's neck and pulling away slightly to let the man twist his body to grab his phone from their side table.

He watches as Sapnap flopped back onto the bed, immediately scuttling to his side and lay his head on the younger's shoulder. Sapnap moves the phone screen a bit for Karl to have better access, scrolling through Twitter together as they laughed at some posts made by their friends.

"Aw," Karl cooed suddenly from his side, bringing his hand up to stop Sapnap from scrolling. It was a picture of Patches in a reindeer costume.

Sapnap giggles, pressing the heart button before pressing the reply button, showing a blinking line, and waiting for him to type something.

"What should we say?" He asks Karl, leaning his head against the brunette's, feeling the tousled hair tickle his cheeks. A hum resonated through both men, originally coming from Karl.

He could almost feel the other's eyes brighten and an 'o' shape formed his mouth, "We should have our cats go wear matching costumes!"

Sapnap lets out a chuckle, typing in the suggestion and then hit reply. His phone pinged yet again, buzzing through his fingers as he received a notification that his reply was successfully sent. A few couple other pings reverberated, how are people so fast to like a comment?

He mutes the app, laughing when Karl then scrambled to his own side of the bed, reaching to grab his phone and type a reply to Sapnap.

He refreshes the page when Karl gave him a thumbs-up, immediately spotting Karl's reply. Sapnap lets out another chuckle, liking it and showed Karl all the other replies from their fans, mostly commenting 'YES!!' and other genuine suggestion on what costume for their cats to wear.

"Oh, what about this one?" Karl presses against his screen again, Sapnap raises a brow and reads the comment. "The grinch? Do you really want your cat to wear that?"

Karl stuck out his tongue childishly, "Not _my_ cat, but Lily."

Sapnap lets out a playful gasp, "How dare you, Lily is nothing compared to the grinch! They are the sweetest baby in the world," he makes a dreamy face by the last sentence, making kissy faces through the door where their cats supposedly were.

The brunette could only laugh, bringing up his oversized sleeves to cover the bottom half of his face to muffle it. Sapnap squints at him for a moment, trying to process the action before pointing at Karl, more specifically at his sweater with his mouth open, "Is that- Is that my hoodie?"

Karl giggles in response, further burying his face into the fresh wood that smelled of the younger. Sapnap rolls his eyes, a dopey smile laid on his face, "You can keep it, I look good on you anyway."

"Shut up," Karl says between breaths, lightly punching the other by the shoulder before decidedly pulling off the sheets from him a little too forcefully, accidentally pulling the sheets from Sapnap as well who let a shriek at the cold air that bluntly hit his warm legs.

"What was that for?"

"Oops," the brunette simply said, making the man pout.

He crosses his arms over his chest for a moment before suddenly making grabby hands at Karl who looked at him confused, the pout was still evident on his face as his eyes darted from meeting Karl's, cheeks puffing a light pink, "One more hug.." he mumbles.

Karl could not hold back the grin spreading across his face, basically waddling over to Sapnap, giddy. He wraps the ravenette into a warm embrace, burying his face into the silky hair as he planted a soft kiss onto it, eliciting a happy giggle from the man.

"We're so sappy," he commented when Sapnap squeezed him, nuzzling his face against the cotton sweater.

"Good, I like hugs." He heard him answer, now gently patting his hair with a loose arm around his neck.

Another moment of silence passed between them, staying close. Karl lightly pats Sapnap's back, "C'mon, I can't stay standing forever. We still need to eat."

"Nooooooo," Sapnap moans, tugging against Karl's sweater as he tried to hold onto the older's waist, making the brunette roll his eyes at the man's childishness, carefully dragging him out of their bed.

"Sappy c'mon, I'll cook you something nice if you fix our bed," Karl tries to bargain, only getting a quiet response in return, he frowns, and mustering up the saddest voice paired with puppy eyes, "Please?"

He lets out a chortle when he hears the other groan and reluctantly peeled his arms from his waist, pouting still as he starts making the bed. "Thanks," Karl whispered against his cheek when he leaned in for a quick peck on his cheek, earning a grumble as Sapnap looked away to hide the flush on his face.

After that, the shorter left the room, 'I'll let you know when breakfast is done' he said, leaving Sapnap alone while the fresh smell of toast from the kitchen started to linger in the air, making his stomach growl. Okay, maybe Karl was right that they need to eat.

He feels his hand against the soft sheets, longing to sleep in it with the brunette again later that night. Sometimes he wishes he could sleep with Karl forever, alone together in his embrace.

Sapnap later brushes his teeth, splashing his face with water and shook his head to get the water out of his hair. Karl always loved that, says how the action reminds him of a dog.

He opens the door, and was greeted with the soft purring of Grey and Lily waiting for him. He could feel his heart melt at the sight, he doesn't know why he deserves these two babies-- as well as Karl. He greets them back with a simple pat on their heads, squatting to at least try and meet their height before leaning in close to press a gentle kiss against their fur. Grey started curling around his leg, loudly purring, and rubbing their head against his sweatpants. Lily joined a moment later, doing the same actions of their fellow friend, causing Sapnap to nearly fall over their weights.

"Woah!" Sapnap, falls over on his ass, using one of his hands to keep him from falling further into the wooden floor and the other curls around Lily's body.

The kitten could only stare at him amused, meowing in his face, he sighs, "You're lucky you're so cute I let you do this."

Grey makes a sound from beside him, gaining his attention as he chuckles, patting their head, "You too, you're both so cute,"

The cat leans into his touch, closing it's eyes and repeatedly nuzzling it's head against Sapnap's warm palm. "Maybe we should get you a costume, we could show off in front of Patches and Dream."

From the kitchen he hears the muffled voice of Karl's, "Sapnap, are you done now? I cooked breakfast for us."

Sapnap lets out a soft noise of acknowledgement, giving one last pet to both cats while he murmured, "I gotta go now kittens, I'll bring you food if you come with me to the kitchen,"

He sets Lily down from his stomach before calling back, "Yeah! I'm done here, I'll go feed our cats first."

The ravenette stood up, wiping his shirt to get rid of the remaining furs that stuck before walking into the kitchen. He was met with Karl's giddy face, looking as if he has a surprise-- it was easy to tell; Karl usually bites his bottom lip as a habit whenever he tries to stop his mouth from curling into smile or a frown. The man doesn't really bother to hide his expressions and feelings, it was quite cute. 

He approaches Karl from the other end, walking closer to the polished wooden table, "Hey Karl, thanks for making breakfast," he easily says, glancing down at his plate and noticed it was a smiley bacon with two eggs for eyes like in those cartoons. Ah, it's not his favorite food, but it's cute.

Karl could barely stifle his giggle behind the sleeve of his sweater when he simply went for their cupboards and opened it to find cat food, rummaging through the countless other packages they kept in it before letting out a small 'aha!' as he pulled out the cat food. 

He walks over to the two containers settled at the bottom of their kitchen counter then started pouring the cat food in it, he clips the package close again and called Lily and Grey, who leisurely walks into kitchen. Karl brings his phone up to take a quick picture of their cats with his friend, immediately hiding his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants before Sapnap could see.

Though he was unsuccessful when said man turned around to find him shoving his phone into his pockets, Karl gives him an unconvincing smile and shrunk further into his seat when Sapnap simply outstretches his hand to him with a knowing smirk on his face. He groans, handing Sapnap his phone who places it on the kitchen counter several inches from the table. 

"No fair, why do you use your phone when I can't?" Karl complains, slumping against his seat when Sapnap brings out his own phone,

"Because unlike you, I don't completely forget about eating while scrolling through whatever."

The brunette stuck out his tongue childishly at the other, deciding to change the topic, "Have you noticed anything?"

Sapnap raises a brow at the question before it clicks and his attention diverts back to his food set on the table, he coughs, pretending not to notice yet and walked over to his place on the table.

"No, nothing really. Why?" He feigns confusion, pulling back the chair, unbothered by the scraping sound sit makes against the tiled floor - to which Karl noticeably winces - and sat down. 

He glances down at his plate again and gasps rather loudly, "Oh! You made a little happy face with the bacon and egg!"

From the other end of the table, Karl nods enthusiastically, "Yeah! I've always wanted to try that, taste it, taste it."

Sapnap obliges, picking up his fork and knife before slicing the bacon and promptly bites on it, chewing in thought. 

Karl was not the best at cooking, but it would break his heart if he says he doesn't like it, already imagining the disappointed look on his face. Though Sapnap has been trying to teach Karl to cook in subtle ways; like asking Karl to add in more spices when he ate his bland steak, telling him he liked it with more spices. The brunette does ask for advices on cooking, so that wasn't really hard to do. Karl once flipped a pancake so high it stuck on the ceiling of their home.

Sapnap very visibly gulped down his food, with Karl watching patiently.

"Karl." He starts, seeing Karl look a little nervous.

"Y-yeah?" Karl squeaks, hand covering his mouth again.

Sapnap closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath before opening them again, "It's fucking poggers dude!" He yells, watching as Karl's eyes go wide and gasps, clapping as he laughed and leaned back into his seat.

"That was so dramatic, I felt like I was in one of those TV cooking competition shows!"

The other chuckles, continuing to eat his food, shrugging dismissively, "Yeah, well, it is good. I don't like oily stuff though,"

"Oh, oh, okay, I'll keep that in mind!"

They later finished up their food and washed the dishes, all the while talking about their plans for today like streaming. Karl proposed a simple Minecraft game in the Dream SMP, maybe ask the others to join too since he wanted to build a Christmas tree. Sapnap agrees, not knowing what other games they could play for this Christmas. 

So they set up their computers for the day, tweeting that they'd start a livestream in ten minutes or so as they logged into Discord. Sapnap joins the vc Karl was in, laughing when he heard his friend's voice ring through his ears, "It's really weird we have to vc each other when you're like, right there."

Karl laughs as well, a sweet sound that could be heard from the other room, "Yeah, but our fans doesn't suspect us living together yet so,"

"True, just wanna spend all my time with you alone baby," Sapnap makes kissy faces from his end, earning another set of laughter from Karl.

"Alright, alright, let's call the others now."  


\---------------------------

  
After bidding their goodbyes to their friends and their viewers, both Karl and Sapnap ended their streams. Sapnap shuts down his computer while Karl left their computer on, as Sapnap's computer was inside their bedroom while Karl's was in the living room.

He stretches in his seat, yawning while he did. He opens Spotify again after refreshing some of his pages a bit, closing Minecraft and just started playing a soft tune of something related to Christmas through his speakers. Karl looks back to find Sapnap closing their bedroom door in time, the younger giving a small smile as he walked over to the brunette.

"That was a fun stream," he says, placing his chin on Karl's shoulder who mindlessly agreed,

"It would've been if it weren't for you ruining my Christmas tree I worked hard for." Karl pouts, trying to keep a straight face when Sapnap started blowing raspberries into his neck.

Sapnap grins, flashing his pearly white teeth and stopped for a moment to mutter back, "Aw come on, it was for the content and drama," he tries to reason, wrapping his arms around Karl now.

"Ugh, fine, I'll forgive you this time," Karl sighs, almost smiling at Sapnap's face who pointedly lit up,

"If you make us hot chocolate for later tonight."

The ravenette groans, "Fine, I'll make hot choco. I just need my cuddles," he tightens his grip around the brunette as he said that, to which Karl gives in and hugs Sapnap back.

"You're such a baby sometimes," Karl mutters lovingly while he combs through the ravenette's hair, hearing a soft noise of complaint from the other.

"No, you are."

"And if I let go right now?"

"No!"

Karl laughs at the display, he gives a comforting rub on the younger's back, finger trailing in slow circles while Sapnap remained silent, content with the silence between them and basking in the man's comfort and embrace.

"We're gonna be like, the sappiest couple on Earth with the amount of times we cuddled." Sapnap mumbles against his shoulder after a short moment of silence, making Karl chuckle,

"That's your fault, you're such a cuddle bear, pandas."

Karl could almost feel the way Sapnap's tan skin heat up, accompanied with a 'shut up' from the nickname. He laughs again, "You'll get more cuddles later if you make us hot chocolate."

Sapnap lets out an exasperated sigh, arms finally getting loose around him before pulling away, glaring, "Fine, I'll make us some hot choco, promise me you'll give me lots of hugs."

Karl crosses over his heart, "Promise."

With that, the ravenette ventures into the kitchen, humming a soft tune and brings out their mugs. Karl gazes at the other for a while before looking back at his screen, typing his thanks, and wishing a Merry Christmas to his fans on Twitter. 

"I'll go start up the fire." He says, pushing up from his seat to walk over their fireplace.  


\---------------------------

  
"Coffee?" He offered, bringing up the warm mug.

Karl shakes his head no, laughing lightly, "Who drinks coffee on Christmas?"

Sapnap rolls his eyes as he walked over to the brunette, sitting opposite of him by the campfire, "Me, you honk."

He reaches over to place the other mug in his hand in front of Karl, this one smelled of sweet chocolate. "Nice of you to make me hot cocoa," he comments, even if he already knew that it was basically because of their little deal that happened earlier. Karl leans toward the cup to carefully wrap his fingers around it.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sapnap simply replied, taking a sip from his own cup of coffee as he stared into the fire, flickering after every moment.

Karl hums, bringing the mug to his lips and tilting it to take a sip as well. He sets his cup down before scooting closer to where Sapnap sat then laid his head on the ravenette's shoulder, closing his eyes as he listened to the fire crackle.

No matter how much he'd love to hear the other ramble on about things like their friends and their cats, Karl has always loved the silence he shares with Sapnap. He liked sitting contently against his friend, leaning in close and sharing their embrace. He liked knowing that Sapnap was there, quietly thinking, quietly watching the embers of fire dance fiercely.

He looks up at the man, seeing a small smile on his lips. Warm colors of amber and gold shone in the dark void of Sapnap's eyes; it's endearing, seemingly any color can be reflected in his black eyes. He could stare into it everyday.

Their Christmas tree sways a little as wind blows through their glass windows, the bells emitting a soft jingle and the fire crackles against the coldness of the air, dancing dangerously as Karl snuggled up closer to the other, who comfortingly rubs his arm in order to provide heat.

Karl shifts his attention to the fire again, hearing a distant tune outside their house of an old song. It plays through the neighborhood, coming from their neighbors. He adverts his gaze over to them, looking past the window and watched them dancing as the song played.

Sapnap does the same, shifting his weight a bit to look through the window and chuckled, "We should dance sometime."

Karl laughs, nodding, "I can imagine Quackity breakdancing in the background."

Sapnap laughs at the mental image of it in his head, "Yeah, well, it's just us for now," he says, leaning his head onto Karl's soft fluffy hair, sighing in content.

The brunette hums in agreement, fingers tightening around the mug, he feels the warmth of Sapnap's calloused ones carefully wrap around his own. He smiles, unwrapping his hand from the cup to intertwine it with the younger who giddily giggles in response.

"I'm still thinking that we need to buy Lily the grinch costume."

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i hope you guys enjoyed it, i just kinda speedran this haha but have some cat content <3
> 
> probably more christmas fics to come 👀
> 
> and then i'll finish my coffee au i swear lmao


End file.
